This invention relates to a classifying apparatus with an automatic removal device, which classifies or distributes sheet-like materials such as postal matter to be classified to a plurality of stacking sections arranged in a plurality of rows extending one above another according to classifying information provided on the matter and automatically removes classified groups of matter stacked in individual stacking sections for transfer portion taken from these stacking sections to the next process.
Recently, various automatic postal matter processing machines have been put to practical use for the purpose of saving man-hours in the postal business. Among these machines, there are automatic postal number reading and classifying apparatus for automatically reading postal numbers of postal matter and automatically classifying the postal matter for the individual read-out destinations. In the prior art apparatus of this sort, a plurality of stacking sections are arranged in a plurality of rows horizontally extending one above another. The classified postal matter groups stacked in the individual sections are manually taken out therefrom and bundled with destination cards attached to them by personnel in charge. Therefore, the operation of this apparatus requires exclusive personnel in charge of the afore-mentioned jobs. The personnel must move round wide areas and share extremely great burdens.
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 52-22771 discloses an automatic sheet group takeout and transport apparatus, which automatically removes a sheet group stacked in a supply section for transferring it to a transport section through a removal mechanism and restraining the sides of the sheet group transferred to the transport section with a brush-like restraining member, and also which can prevent undesirable displacement of the sheet group due to variations experienced by the sheet group as the transport section is run when or after the sheet group is received by the transport section. Japanese U.M. Publication No. 52-22771, however, contains no disclosure about the removal of a sheet stack by the transport section when the supply section gets full of stacked sheets.
Therefore, a classifying apparatus with an automatic removal function, in which classified postal matter groups stacked in respective stacking sections are automatically removed and fed to a destination card attaching section and a bundling section as a subsequent steps.
As for the method of removing postal matter from the stacking sections, since a number of stacking sections are arranged side by side in a horizontal row, a method, in which the postal matter is pushed out rearward, i.e., toward the back side of the classifying apparatus and transferred to a horizontal transport path for being transported to the next step, is suitable. Also, since a plurality of horizontal stacking section rows are arranged one above another, a corresponding number of horizontal transport paths for transporting the postal matter transferred from the stacking section rows are necessary. In order to efficiently process the postal matter by using only a single set of subsequent step units such as the destination card attaching unit and the bundling unit, it is desirable that the postal matter discharged from the afore-mentioned plurality of horizontal transport paths ultimately join on a single transport line.
To realize this method, a system as shown in FIG. 1 has been contemplated.
In this classifying apparatus a, individual stacking sections b, c, d and provided with respective automatic push-out mechanisms (not shown). In this system, when a predetermined quantity of postal matter A is collected in one stacking section, it is automatically pushed out rearward and transported to one of a plurality of endless belt conveyers e, f, g provided for the respective stacking section rows b, c, d extending horizontally one above another, whereby it is transported in the horizontal direction. Then, it is transferred to an elevator and then to a transport line to be transported to a destination card attaching section and a bundling section.
In this system, however, the postal matter fully stacked in one stacking section is pushed out only when an empty tray is brought to a position corresponding to that section after the section receives full of postal matter.
Therefore, it is possible that the full stack of postal matter is detected right after an empty tray has left the stacking section. In such a case, it is necessary for the stacked postal matter to wait for a long time until the next empty tray comes to correspond to the stacking section.